


Everything Stays Unspoken

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Season/Series 04, Secrets, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Gabrielle can tell that Xena is hiding something.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Everything Stays Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Xena/Gabrielle + The High Priestess - Secrets and hidden circumstances stand in the way and need to be understood.

After everything that happened with Dahak and Hope and Solan and the Destroyer and Callisto and Ming T’ien, Xena and Gabrielle have no more secrets. There’s no need to keep anything hidden now that the reasons for the hurt they caused each other are all dead. It’s like they’ve begun a new scroll where they can be more open with each other.

And yet, Xena has been more protective than usual. Sure, Gabrielle could chalk it up to her own pacifism sometimes putting her at risk, but she knows Xena better than that — she can tell from the way Xena stares into the flames of their campfire at night that something bothers her. 

She wants to ask what’s wrong and let Xena get whatever it is off her chest. She wants it more than anything, because she’s always been as curious as a cat. But she also wants to ask because a burden shared is a burden halved, and Xena has carried more than enough burdens over the years they’ve had together.

But instead of telling Xena to spill her secret, Gabrielle bites her tongue. Instead of asking what’s wrong, she touches Xena’s arm in a way that suggests they share a bedroll tonight — a gesture they established a long time ago. Because she wants to trust that if Xena is hiding something it must be for a good reason. That Xena doesn’t keep secrets in order to hurt her. And they’ve come far enough that Xena deserves that trust.


End file.
